


How do you know if you like somebody?

by blweebuniverse



Series: Karasuno Group Chat [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Hinata Shouyou, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Funny, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno Family, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Nishinoya Yuu, Protective Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team as Family, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blweebuniverse/pseuds/blweebuniverse
Summary: Hinata:Can I ask you guys a question?Kageyama:Is it related to volleyball?Hinata:Not really...Kageyama:I’m out.Sugawara:Sure Hinata, go ahead.Hinata:Ok...so how do you know when you like somebody?Kageyama:Ok, I’m back.ORHinata has a crush and the Karasuno Volley Ball team help him out on their group chat.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Karasuno Group Chat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785637
Comments: 28
Kudos: 450





	How do you know if you like somebody?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I have just used the names that the characters are referred to the most with in the show, instead of using full names to show who is talking in the group chat so that it doesn't get confusing.
> 
>  **Tumblr:** blweebuniverse

**Hinata:** Can I ask you guys a question? 

**Kageyama:** Is it related to volleyball? 

**Hinata:** Not really...

 **Kageyama:** I’m out.

 **Sugawara:** Sure Hinata, go ahead. 

**Hinata:** Ok...so how do you know when you like somebody? 

**Kageyama:** Ok, I’m back.

 **Tanaka:** Ooooh somebody has a crush!! Who is it? Who is it? Wait lemme guess...

 **Tanaka:** Ughh I can’t think of anyone! Who is it?

 **Tsukishima:** Hinata is too short to have a crush.

 **Sugawara:** Tsukishima don’t be mean.

 **Noya:** Don’t worry Hinata! As your senpai I will definitely help you out! 

**Kageyama:** You shouldn’t have a crush dumb ass, focus on volleyball! 

**Kageyama:** Just so I know tho...who is it?

 **Asahi:** Everyone stop sending so many text messages at once or else Daichi-san will wake up.

 **Noya:** Shut up Asahi! We are talking about something important here! 

**Sugawara:** Everybody calm down. First let’s answer Hinata’s question.

 **Sugawara:** Hinata when you like somebody, your heart beats really fast when you’re around them. You want to spend lots of time with them and they are always on your mind. 

**Hinata:** Oh...

 **Hinata:** Ok so there is this person...

 **Tanaka:** Ooohhhh so you do have a crush...

 **Noya:** They grow up too fast T.T

 **Sugawara:** Guys keep quiet and listen to what Hinata has to say...

 **Hinata:** Thank you Suga-san! 

**Hinata:** So... this person really likes volleyball like me...

 **Hinata:** and I really like spending time and playing volleyball with him...

 **Hinata:** *them THEM not him 

**Tsukishima:** It’s ok Hinata, we all know who you’re talking about. 

**Tsukishima:** We have known for a long time.

 **Yamaguchi:** Tsukki! 

**Sugawara:** Tsukishima stop bullying Hinata! 

**Tanaka:** Yeah! You wanna fight? 

**Hinata:** Wait! You guys know? 

**Sugawara:** Yes... we’re sorry Hinata, we didn’t mean to call you out like that, but we figured it out around mid year. 

**Sugawara:** But I know for sure he likes you back! So you should just ask him out if you want to...

 **Tanaka:** Don’t worry Hinata, I’ve got your back.

 **Tanaka:** I will beat up anyone who gets in your way!

 **Sugawara:** That is really not necessary...

 **Kageyama:** Wait! Who is it?

 **Kageyama:** Hinata Boke don’t ask him out! I’ll play volleyball with you! You don’t need him! 

**Tsukishima:** I don’t even know what to say anymore.

 **Kageyama:** Then don’t say anything!

 **Tanaka:** I hate to agree with Tsukishima but you’re seriously an idiot.

 **Noya:** Yup you’re really an idiot.

 **Sugawara:** Guys...guys...settle down now. Let’s not be mean.

 **Hinata:** Is that... a confession Kageyama?

 **Kageyama:** ...

 **Kageyama:** ...yea I guess

 **Hinata:** Yay! We’re dating! 

**Sugawara:** Congratulations you two! 

**Asahi:** Yeah. Congratulations guys...

 **Tsukishima:** This is getting boring now. I’m leaving. 

**Yamaguchi:** Tsukki! That’s not nice!

 **Tanaka:** If you hurt him Kageyama I’ll beat you up! Remember that! 

**Noya:** Yeah Kageyama! You better not hurt him. 

**Kageyama:** I won’t. Why would I hurt him?

 **Tsukishima:** Have you ever heard yourself talk? 

**Yamaguchi:** Tsukki! Don’t say that!

 **Sugawara:** I thought you left...

 **Tsukishima:** Things got interesting again so I came back.

 **Kageyama:** Who were you talking about before anyway Hinata?

 **Kageyama:** Not that I’m jealous or anything... I’m just curious. 

**Noya:** I can’t tell if he’s being serious or not.

 **Hinata:** Can I call you Tobio now that you’re my boyfriend? 

**Kageyama:** ...

 **Kageyama:** ... come onto our private chat

 **Tanaka:** Oooooohh

 **Noya:** Ooooohhh

 **Daichi:** Guys! Go to sleep it’s 4am...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading my first fanfiction on ao3 guys! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I recently started watching Haikyuu again and Kageyama and Hinata's relationship is so cute, I had to write a KageHina fanfic.
> 
>  **Tumblr:** blweebuniverse


End file.
